


of larkspurs and lavenders // character study

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up centric!!, Aha, Character Study, Found Family, Other, Plants, WOO, because i love writing plant languages and stuff, everybody say thank you to mr cup for making his avatar a plant, is that not a fucking tag wtf, no beta we die like 5up always does during among us, the 5undy tag is only cuz one of the parts of this story focuses on love, very cool very cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: as five sorts through all his old photos and memories, he thinks.he wonders what it would have been like if he had never been taken from his home. he wonders how it would have been had he never met yeti there, had hafu never found him on the side of that road.what would have happened had yeti not escaped? what would have happened had he not met fundy?there were a lot of questions in his mind, he realizes. but as he hears the front door to his home open, fundy’s voice echoing through the hallways, five smiles.those questions can be left for another time, he figures.a character study on my written personification of 5up's character. this has nothing to do with the real cc himself, just a small thing on his plant character!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	of larkspurs and lavenders // character study

**Author's Note:**

> cw: somewhat ooc. yep  
> thats it! have fun reading :)  
> also the 5undy is bg / implied, im only adding the tag + putting it in the series because i want to make the 5undy tag a thing lmao
> 
> edit: i need to start reading these over when i post them PSHDJSD

**i. of odd births and former homes.**

five knows that people are normally born. he recognizes that people usually have parents, have mothers, fathers, people who _care_ for them. but that doesn’t mean he understands why he wasn’t. five’s first and only home was the bitter cold of the planet polus. there, it snowed all day and night, ancient buildings eroding from the harsh weather.

( years later, five wonders what would have happened had he stayed. probably nothing good, he decided. enjoying his present life was better than regretting what could have been, five thought. )

it felt odd when he first experienced warmth. he doesn’t remember too much of it, of course, only that it happened- but it was a very strange feeling. polus flora was meant to stay in the cold, of course. they were made to survive. they were _born_ to thrive. and five was no exception. when he no longer felt the cold of his home, the colours of white and purple around him diminished, he screamed.

( now, as he thinks back idly, maybe if he hadn’t moved, they’d have let him go. but would he have wanted to be let go? )

* * *

**ii. of lost childhoods and new friends.**

five knows that people normally have childhoods. he recognizes that they usually grow up carefree, happy and light- running around with friends, playing around with family; but that doesn’t mean he understands why he can’t have one. five’s childhood was composed of experiments, countless needles and scientists all scuttling around him, trying, trying _so hard_ to ‘fix him’. and yet, they couldn’t. 

( there was nothing to be fixed in the first place, he thought bitterly. )

he was 6 when he met his first friend. he thinks yeti was a year or so older when they met, and he was like him as well. the other had been let out for an excuse of ‘good behaviour’, or something like that. five had been lying on the cot, as per usual, when yeti had barged into his room, a wide smile split across his face. “hey, hey! get up, get up! the supervisors let me have a playdate! play with me, play with me!” five hadn’t known how to speak back then, so all he did was point aggressively to his mouth and shake his head. yeti didn’t seem to register that he was trying to communicate something, and he just laughed, picking five up and running through the halls with him. 

( “that was a good day,” yeti would say to him, 15 years later. 

five chuckled, shifting his position slightly. “yeah, i suppose it was.” “we’ve progressed a lot since then.” “we have, i mean- look at me! i was just a small plant back then!” “you were! and i was this weird little hairy gremlin,” yeti laughed. “mhm.” 

they sat in silence for the rest of the night, not moving from their spot even when it got cold. )

* * *

**iii. of the lost and the found.**

five knows that people don’t usually find their families. he recognizes that they usually just stick with who birthed them, and that would be it. but he also recognizes that there are so many ways that humans are flawed, that there are so many things they haven’t learnt yet. as someone who grew up without a family, five knew that so much better than most. 

the first time he’d met his sister, five had bit her. hafu had found him on the side of the road, after he’d escaped from the place that he had grown up in. after he and yeti had tried to escape together; after yeti sacrificed his freedom for five’s. by now, five was 12, and he could talk like the others around him. hell, he even looked human; the only thing setting him apart from others being his peculiar hairstyle and the vines growing on him. now, when yeti had told him to escape without him and to not trust anybody on the outside, he had taken that literally. and although he looked harmless, he was rather good with using his traits to his advantage. “mom! momma! look, look over her- aaAAH! HE BIT ME, MOMMA!” he didn’t regret it, not when hafu’s mom came over with a worried expression, not when hafu insisted on bringing him back anyways, and certainly not when they gave him a place to stay. 

( years later, he’ll be there for hafu when ~~their~~ her mother dies. he’ll be by her side when she gets engaged, and he’ll be there when she gets married, cheering as her best man. 

he’ll be by her side through everything, because they are siblings, they are brother and sister, and they are _inseparable_. )

* * *

**iv. of crushes and love.**

five knows that humans love each other. he is envious of it, of the emotion that he can’t seem to understand. hafu, steve, dk, peter, _everybody_ tells him that it is a wonderful feeling. that they can’t get enough of it, that it causes butterflies, that it makes you melt. he still doesn’t get it, not when tubbo, or ranboo, or even crumb tries to explain to him. yeti is the last one who tries to tell him, the only person who could possibly understand what he is thinking, what he does and doesn’t understand.

his first friend, the one who first taught him human emotions sighs when he asks. yeti tells him that love is something he has to experience himself first, before he understands. five nods quietly, hiding his disappointment.  
it just doesn’t make sense to him, really. love is an odd concept, and that is the motto he carries with him all throughout his life. a calming, steady promise in the unpredictable gambling game that was life.

it is only when he talks to fundy, that one time on the mountain that he understands what it means. the fox hybrid smiles at him slightly when he asks, a sliver of pain hidden behind his amber eyes. “well,” fundy starts, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. “love is.. a complicated thing.” five raises his eyebrows, motioning for fundy to go on. so far, it was starting off like any other conversation about the concept. 

“it’s like, so many different things. love is a feeling, but it’s also a concept, a being, a state of mind. a lot of people say that love is just romantic, y’know? but that’s usually a crush. that’s not love. love is.. love is when you go home, and there’s dinner already out on the table, fresh and hot, and all ready, just for you. and your family smiles when you sit down, and there are happy conversations and you all are _together,_ and that’s the only thing that matters. love is when you go on bonding trips with your father, when your mother is around for you, when your parents stay with you. it’s when your siblings care about whether you’re okay after a fight or not, it’s when they apologize and make sure you’re okay if you’ve been crying. it’s where someone promises to stay with you for the rest of your lives, and you reciprocate it. love is all around us, and it’s- it’s inevitable. and it’s beautiful.”

when fundy stops talking, five is still staring at him, sitting stock-still. he is aware that it must be weird for fundy, to see him just sitting motionless there, but he just can’t find it in himself to budge. so, instead of showing it through his actions, five talks. “i- thank you.” and it’s an awkward response, sure, and it doesn’t even make all that much sense, but from the smile that fundy gives him, five can recognize that fundy understands it. understands _him._ and before he can stop himself, he’s pulling the other into a tight hug, flowers and vines brushing against claws. 

just because he doesn’t know how to experience it, doesn’t mean that he won’t try to cherish it.

( after their wedding, five will bring up the conversation again. “do you remember all that time ago, when i first asked what love was?” fundy glanced at him, “yeah, why do you ask?” five smiled back up at him, resting his head on the taller’s shoulder.

“i think i understand it now.” )

* * *

**end note. of larkspurs and lavenders.**

as five sorts through all his old photos and memories, he thinks.

he wonders what it would have been like if he had never been taken from his home. he wonders how it would have been had he never met yeti there, had hafu never found him on the side of that road.

what would have happened had yeti not escaped? what would have happened had he not met fundy?

there were a lot of questions in his mind, he realizes. but as he hears the front door to his home open, fundy’s voice echoing through the hallways, five smiles. 

those questions can be left for another time, he figures.


End file.
